Well, Fudge Me Sideways!
by angellwings
Summary: In which Mitchie is kind of a spazz. And Shane hates Chris.


**Well, Fudge Me Sideways!**

by angellwings

* * *

(_Blame Beth. For all of it. LOL. OH, and Main Street Confectionary for creating "Celebration Fudge". Why yes, I am *totally* on a sugar high right now.)_

* * *

Mitchie stared at the piece of deliciousness in front of her. It was the holy grail of fudges. The best guilty pleasure junk food you could find. And she could only get it from one place. Her mother had tried to recreate it. Shane had even once hired a professional to try _his _hand at it. But neither had come close.

The marshmallows were either too firm or too melty, and the wafers weren't in straight enough lines. It threw off the distribution of the flavor. And no one had ever come close to getting the colors right. The top was supposed to be swirled with red, yellow, blue, and green. They weren't all supposed to blend together. And they certainly weren't supposed to color ALL of the fudge. The sprinkles also had to be just right. They had to be rainbow first of all, and they had to be the straight ones. No shapes.

No one had figured it out.

So, when the tour had stopped through the small town where she'd first purchased the fudge she'd, of course, made sure they stopped there.

Only now that she had it again…she didn't want to eat it.

She finally understood the saying about having cake and eating it too. Weird that it was _fudge_ and not cake that helped her understand.

"Mitchie," Shane said as he continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Either eat it or put it in the fridge. If you leave it out it will melt."

"I can't decide! I should save it for a special occasion right?" She asked him. She didn't give him time to respond, however, and quickly continued. "But I mean it was my craving for it that made me buy it, and I've heard that unsatisfied cravings are very bad things to have. So I should just eat it now right?"

Shane didn't bother speaking this time. Every time he tried he was interrupted.

"Shane? Did you hear me? I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry, I thought it was one of those 'ask yourself, answer yourself' questions," Shane said with a sigh. "Just, I don't know, I mean its _fudge_, Mitch."

"So?"

"Well, it's not wine. It doesn't get better with age."

Mitchie winced, "Ooh, good point."

Nate shook his head at the couple. "Are you really talking about this?"

Mitchie stared at him like he was insane. "What do you mean? This is _the_ fudge. The dessert like no other. The most amazing piece of sweetness and chocolate to ever exist."

Nate tried very hard to hold back his laughter, but Mitchie looked so serious. He just couldn't take it. Amidst his laughter a piece of the fudge was shoved into his mouth. He coughed in surprise and turned to Mitchie. She was glaring at him as he chewed.

"Well?"

His eyes widened as he swallowed, "_That_ was fudge? It tasted more like—"

"Heavenly deliciousness?"

"Yes!"

Shane huffed at his brother and his girlfriend. "How come _he_ gets to try it, and yet I've yet to have a piece? I think I deserve a taste of it too!"

"Ooo! Me! Can I have some?" Jason asked as he looked up from his guitar.

All three boys were eyeing her fudge greedily and Mitchie suddenly felt the need to run. So she did.

"Get your own fudge!" Mitchie yelled as she cradled the small box to her chest and ran past the bunk section of the tour bus.

"But we can't!" Shane told her. "We already passed the town."

Mitchie stuck her tongue out at Shane as he came after her. "Too bad, so sad for you then. This piece is _all_ mine."

The boys came after her, and Mitchie quickly locked herself in the bathroom.

"Mitchie!" Jason yelled. "It's not fair! Didn't your parents ever teach you to share?"

"Yeah, my toys…not my food."

"Hey, Mitchie, Christopher Wilde is on the phone—"

"Dude, do not even say his name to me, and do _not_ encourage her."

"Save your little plan, Nate!" Mitchie said through the door. "I'm not coming out until this piece of fudge is completely gone. I paid for it, so _I'm_ going to eat it. It could take me all day."

"All day?" Jason pouted. "But this is our only bathroom."

"I know," Mitchie chuckled. "I guess you guys will just have to use the bathroom at the next truck stop then, huh?"

She heard the boys reluctantly step away from the door and smirked. Finally peace and quiet to enjoy her fudge. She lifted the knife to cut off a chunk for herself but paused to glance at the door. She smiled softly before cutting two identical pieces to the one she gave Nate.

She wasn't _that _mean.


End file.
